Glasses Illusion
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Luhan menemukan sebuah kacamata aneh yang ternyata adalah Kacamata Ilusi. Benda 'menyenangkan' yang membuat LayHan bisa melihat adegan panas Kris－Tao, juga membuat ChanHun bisa melihat seorang Tao yang begitu sexy nan menggoda... KrisTao fanfic and Support Cast Luhan EXO's Lay-Chanyeol-Sehun! 1SHOT! YAOI! DLDR!


**Glasses Illusion**

 **Cast : Kris－** **Tao, Luhan, EXO's: Sehun, Chanyeol, Lay**

 **Genre : Romance－** **Humor (Maybe)**

 **Rated : semi-M(?)**

 **Inspirate by : BESTie's MV 'Excuse Me'**

 **Happy Reading...**

Kris melangkahkan kaki panjangnya memasuki area cafe. Di sampingnya ada si manis yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang terlampau polos－tetapi tidak dalam hal berpakaian, Huang Zi Tao.

Di belakang ada Luhan yang berjalan beriringan bersama Lay. Sementara di urutan akhir, Chanyeol beserta Oh Sehun mengekor patuh.

Niatan awalnya, ke-enam pria rupawan tersebut akan pergi bersama member EXO yang tersisa menuju arena permainan bowling. Lantaran sang Leader pirang tersebut berpikir betapa membosankannya melempar bola demi menjatuhkan pin-pin yang tersedia, akhirnya mengatur ulang jadwalnya.

Menikmati suguhan di cafe yang belum di singgahi sepertinya lebih menyenangkan. Dan ketika Kris mengatakan rencananya, empat orang member memilih ikut bersamanya. Karena kebiasaan Tao yang sering menempeli Kris, akhirnya panda manis itu pun menjuruskan aksi Bbuing-Bbuingnya pada sang Leader agar diikutsertakan.

Mereka tiba di ruang VIP－Kris sengaja memilih tempat yang lebih privasi. Mereka adalah bintang terkenal, ingat?. Terdapat 3 buah sofa membentuk lingkaran di sana, dengan sebuah meja besar di tengahnya. Pada masing-masing sudut ruangan di hiasi tanaman bunga hijau segar. Sekilas di lihat ruangan itu lebih mirip seperti ruang tamu.

Kris langsung mendudukkan bokongnya pada salah satu sofa. Seperti biasa, Tao akan memilih duduk bersama Duizzang tampannya.

Pada sofa lainnya terisi Luhan dengan Lay. Dan sisanya ada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang entah membicarakan apa, dengan pria termuda menunjuk-nunjuk layar smartphonenya.

"Permisi Tuan, ingin memesan sesuatu?" seorang wanita bertanya sembari tersenyum ramah. Meletakkan beberapa buku menu pada permukaan meja. Dengan melihat seragamnya saja siapapun akan tahu jika wanita cukup manis tersebut adalah pelayan cafe.

Dengan semangat Tao langsung mengambil salah satu buku menu. Membukanya lalu memperhatikan setiap menu yang tersedia. "Aku ingin... Tteokbokki, Budae-Jjigae, Makchang－"

"Berikan Tteokbokki dan Budae-Jjigae untuknya." Kris langsung menyela. Jika di biarkan pemuda Huang itu memilih, ia bisa memastikan meja ini akan penuh berisi pesanan Tao seorang diri. Sungguh.

Tao merengut. Memasang wajah sememelas mungkin, berharap sang Leader membiarkannya memesan beberapa jenis menu lagi. Tetapi sepertinya kali ini jurus mematikannya tak di acuhkan oleh Kris.

"Tidak, Tao-er.." kata Kris final. Berhasil membuat yang bersangkutan semakin merengut. Sesaat kemudian dirinya mengambil alih buku menu dari tangan Tao. Memilah-milah jenis makanan yang tertera. "Samgyupsal untukku."

Sang pelayan mengangguk sebelum menulis pesanan yang di sebutkan. Pandangannya jatuh pada beberapa pria yang masih fokus memilih menu.

"Makchang." Chanyeol menyebutkan pesanannya dengan senyum ramah yang khas. Membuat sang pelayan sedikit gelagapan melihatnya.

Sehun meletakkan buku menu ke meja. Menatap sang pelayan yang akan menulis pesanannya. "Sannakji."

"Miyeok Guk untukku, dan Bossam untuk Yixing." sambung Luhan.

Selesai menulis seluruh pesanan, pelayan wanita tersebut menyematkan senyum manis pada bibirnya. "Pesanan akan segera di antar. Mohon menunggu sebentar, Tuan.." ujarnya ramah. Setelahnya membungkuk sopan sebagai gestur untuk undur diri.

Niat Luhan untuk memperhatikan Tao yang masih merajuk, terpaksa ia urungkan ketika retinanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah objek. Bunga hijau segar yang berada di sudut ruangan. Bukan. Bukan bunga itu yang menarik perhatiannya kini, melainkan sebuah benda yang ada di atas bunga tersebut. Kacamata berbentuk aneh.

Luhan berdiri, menuai tatapan heran dari member lain yang tertuju padanya. Kakinya segera melangkah ke tempat awal ketika kacamata itu sudah berada di tangan.

 **...**

 **－** **Sehun－**

Pemuda pemilik kulit putih pucat, segera membuka penutup kacamata aneh tersebut. Sebelumnya ia memaksa Luhan memberikan kacamata itu padanya, agar dirinya bisa mencoba terlebih dahulu.

Dengan perasaan sedikit menggebu, Sehun langsung menyematkan benda tersebut pada wajahnya.

"Hah?" rahang Sehun langsung jatuh. Mengundang tatapan heran dari seluruh pasang mata disana. Ada apa dengan Maknae pucat itu hingga memasang ekspresi layaknya orang bodoh.

Mata tajam Sehun kian melebar. Huang Zi Tao. Si manis terkesan cantik itu setengah berbaring pada sofa, berhasil membuat kaos putih sepinggul miliknya terangkat naik hingga menampakkan pinggang rampingnya yang mulus.

Tao tersenyum dan berkedip nakal ke arahnya. Seolah tengah menggoda Sehun untuk melakukan sesuatu yang 'menyenangkan' dengannya.

Sehun meneguk ludah susah payah. Apa yang di lakukan hyung-tersayangnya itu? Kenapa－

Oh Lord!

Lihatlah!

Tao mengulum jemari lentik miliknya sendiri dengan gerakan teramat sexy.

"Tao hyung..." Sehun bergumam tanpa sadar. Dengan tangan gemetar sedikit menurunkan kacamata yang bertengger pada hidungnya. Memastikan apa yang di lihatnya barusan benar atau hanya sekedar khayalan semata.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar Sehun memanggilnya. Memaksanya untuk menghentikan sejenak memainkan ponsel di genggaman. "Apa?" responnya kemudian. Tak mendapat balasan apapun dari pemuda Oh, membuatnya memiringkan kepala bingung.

Kening Sehun berkerut. Jemarinya bergerak guna membenarkan letak kacamata pada wajahnya.

Tao nampak menjilat bibirnya sensual sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata. Yang lebih mengejutkan baginya, Tao melayangkan Flying Kiss ke arahnya! KE ARAHNYA!

Sehun kembali menurunkan kacamatanya secepat kilat. Jemarinya mulai menjambak surai abu-abunya ketika mendapati Tao masih sibuk bermain ponsel. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Dirinya merasa frustasi sendiri atas pemandangan yang di lihatnya melalui kacamata ataupun tanpa kacamata.

Yang mana kejadian yang benar?

Tao tengah menggodanya, atau－sibuk bermain ponsel?

Sehun merasa dirinya akan gila sebentar lagi. Sungguh.

 **...**

 **－** **Chanyeol－**

Chanyeol mengusap-usap kaca pada kacamata dengan aksen seperti retak, yang di rebut paksa olehnya dari tangan Sehun.

Ia beranggapan bahwa semakin bersih kacamata tersebut, semakin jelas pula penglihatannya. Setelah memastikan kacamatanya cukup bersih, Chanyeol langsung memakainya.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat membuat tubuh tinggi tegapnya nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Di depan sana, ada Huang Zi Tao.

Duduk pada sandaran sofa dengan kaki terlipat anggun. Posisi Tao yang demikian, membuat bentuk bokong serta paha berisinya berlapis celana panjang hitam ketat terlihat menggiurkan. Nampak sangat sexy di matanya.

Tao berkedip genit. Meraba paha miliknya sendiri sembari menggigit bibir sensual. Chanyeol meneguk paksa liurnya. Apa Tao sedang－menggodanya?

Bukan. Chanyeol tidak menaruh hati pada panda manis kesayangan Leader-M itu. Hanya saja... pria dominan mana yang tidak tergiur jika ada yang menggoda seperti barusan.

Tao memiringkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. Menyebabkan pantat berisinya terangkat seperti nyaris menungging.

Jakun Chanyeol naik-turun tak beraturan. Merasa gerah sendiri melihat posisi Tao yang menurutnya terlampau erotis. Tangan kanannya tanpa sadar bergerak. Mengkhayalkan jika yang tengah ia raba adalah paha kenyal milik Tao. "Tao-ya..." gumamnya kemudian.

Tao langsung mendongak. Menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah polos yang manis khas dirinya. "Ya, Chan-hyung?"

Sehun mengeryit tak suka. Iris tajamnya melayangkan tatapan jijik pada pemuda Park yang sibuk meraba pahanya. Segera saja dirinya menepis telapak tangan besar itu seraya memprotes sebal. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih, hyung? Kau kira tanganmu tengah meraba paha siapa, hah?!" tuturnya bersungut-sungut.

Baik itu Tao, Kris, Luhan, maupun Lay hanya memandang keduanya heran. Terlebih Huang Zi Tao. Tadinya Sehun yang memanggilnya seperti itu, tetapi ketika dirinya merespon Sehun tak lagi berkata-kata. Dan sekarang Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama. Ada apa dengan mereka? Pikirnya.

Chanyeol refleks menoleh. Memandang Sehun yang memandangnya tajam dari balik kacamata yang ia kenakan.

Tanpa mengacuhkan perkataan pemuda albino itu, Chanyeol kembali menoleh pada Tao. Pemuda cantik itu tengah menggigit bibirnya menggoda. Membuatnya ketar-ketir sendiri.

Dengan gerakan hati-hati, Chanyeol menurunkan kacamatanya. Seketika itu pula kerutan samar tercetak jelas pada keningnya ketika mendapati Tao sibuk berselca-ria dengan ponselnya.

Dengan ragu dirinya kembali membenarkan letak kacamata tersebut. Tao masih pada posisinya tadi, setengah menungging pada sandaran sofa seraya memberinya tatapan menggoda.

Chanyeol kembali menurunkan kacamatanya. Beberapa saat terdiam sebelum menggaruk telinga lebarnya frustasi.

Tadi itu－

－Tao benar-benar menggodanya atau dirinya hanya berhalusinasi, sih?

 **...**

 **－** **Lay-Luhan[KrisTaoShipper]－**

Pemuda pemilik lesung pipi yang manis itu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Melihat tertua EXO itu mengangguk, dirinya segera memakai kacamata aneh yang sebelumnya ada pada Chanyeol.

Melotot horror saat mata sayunya menangkap sebuah pemandangan 'menyenangkan'.

W-what?

Tao duduk di pangkuan Kris?

Tangannya melingkar pada leher Kris, sementara pria Wu mengelus-elus pahanya sembari mengecupi setiap inchi wajah menggemaskan Tao.

Dengan ragu dirinya segera menoleh pada Luhan. Pemuda Xi itu menatapnya dengan raut penasaran yang kentara. Segera saja Lay mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Luhan kemudian berbisik pelan disana. "Ge, sepertinya ini adalah kacamata ilusi.. Aku bisa melihat Kris menciumi Tao melalui kacamata ini, ge~"

"APA?! KRI－mphh"

Lay melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Luhan yang hendak berteriak. Tangannya masih setia membekap bibir mungil pemuda tersebut. Hal itu justru membuat seluruh pasang mata di sana langsung tersorot ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa, Lu?" Kris yang sudah berpose lantaran di ajak－dipaksa lebih tepatnya－berfoto oleh sang kesayangan, Tao, langsung menoleh dan bertanya. Dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Luhan menggeleng canggung selepas menjauhkan tangan Lay dari wajahnya. Terlihat kerutan samar pada kening Kris atas responnya barusan. Ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Ge, aku tidak bisa memakai kacamata ini lebih lama. Mereka terlalu intim..." Lay kembali berbisik di telinga Luhan. Melepas kacamatanya seraya kembali melanjutkan. "...Kris dan Tao berciuman panas, ge.. Di bibir..."

Luhan terbatuk-batuk kecil. Mengipasi wajahnya sendiri yang mendadak terasa panas. Yang untuk kesekian kali, perbuatannya menjadi pusat perhatian mereka semua.

Tangan Luhan yang sedikit gemetar langsung menerima kacamata yang tadi ia temukan, saat Lay menyodorkan benda itu padanya. Memandang pemuda berlesung pipi tersebut dengan tatapan ragu, sebelum menyematkan kacamata itu di antara telinga dan wajahnya.

Hal pertama yang Luhan lakukan adalah, memperhatikan satu-persatu wajah yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Mulai dari Sehun yang memainkan ponsel, lalu beralih pada Chanyeol yang terlihat memandangi Tao, kemudian pada Lay yang menatapnya dengan gurat semangat. Semua terlihat normal. Tidak ada hal yang termasuk dalam kategori aneh.

Terakhir, Luhan menoleh pada dua orang pemuda berlainan usia yang duduk pada sofa yang sama.

Bertepatan matanya berada pada titik yang di tuju, pekikan heboh langsung meluncur dari belah bibir Luhan. Berhasil membuat member lain mengelus dada terkejut.

"Kau ini kenapa, hyung? Aku hampir mati muda karena suaramu itu, tahu!" protes Chanyeol berlebihan. Yang di balas cibiran main-main dari pemuda Oh.

Luhan acuh tak acuh. Lebih memilih menikmati adegan panas yang terpampang di depan mata.

Kaos putih Tao sudah melorot ke bawah. Menampilkan bahunya yang mulus nan sexy yang sedang－menjadi tempat mulut beserta lidah Kris bersemayam. Sebelah tangan kiri Tao melingkar erat pada leher jenjang Kris, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menjambak lembut mahkota pirang pria Wu.

Luhan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Pemandangan di depannya ini membuat pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya menghilang begitu saja.

Bibir tebal Kris kini bersarang pada dada Tao. Menjilati benda mungil menggiurkan sembari meremas lembut bokong Tao yang berada di pangkuannya.

Luhan menelan ludah gugup melihat Kris yang mulai membaringkan Tao pada sofa panjang yang mereka duduki. Bergerak membuka satu-persatu kancing kemejanya sendiri sebelum menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil.

Melihat Kris yang mulai menelusupkan telapak tangan pada bagian belakang celana Tao, membuat Luhan kembali berteriak keras. "OH TIDAK! AKU MEMANG MENDUKUNG HUBUNGAN KALIAN, TAPI AKU TIDAK SETUJU KAU MELAKUKAN 'ITU' PADA TAO SEBELUM KALIAN RESMI MENJADI SEPASANG KEKASIH, KRIS!"

Tao yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Luhan, langsung bertanya dengan kepala memiring lucu. "Kris-gege melakukan apa padaku, Lu-ge?" tanyanya bingung.

Berbeda dengan Kris yang sangat paham akan maksud perkataan pemuda Xi. Dirinya justru menanggapi dengan santai. "Lalu, kalau aku melakukannya, kau mau apa, heh?"

"AKU AKAN MEMOTONG MILIKMU DETIK ITU JUGA!"

"Memangnya kau pernah memergoki Kris hyung hampir menggagahi Tao, Luhan hyung?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang di yakininya dari Chanyeol, sontak membuat Luhan kembali tertarik ke dunia nyata. Dengan cepat menurunkan kacamatanya lalu menyimpannya dalam saku celana. Ia menggaruk pipi halusnya dengan canggung.

Tadi itu dirinya mengira bahwa Kris yang berada di kacamata lah yang bertanya, hingga Luhan secara refleks menjawab. Tetapi ketika Chanyeol bertanya, ia baru tersadar bahwa yang berbicara padanya adalah Kris yang asli. Kris yang sedang－

－merebahkan kepala pada paha sexy Tao.

Hah?

Luhan benar-benar sudah melepaskan kacamata itu dari wajahnya 'kan? Lalu apa yang di lihatnya saat ini?

Kris yang tadi tak lagi berkata-kata, kembali membuka suara. "Aku dan Tao sudah terlalu sering melakukannya, Lu.. Dan kami sudah sejak lama menjalin hubungan. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh karena tidak menyadari."

Bukan hanya Luhan yang terbengong dengan rahang terjatuh, Lay pun tak beda jauh. Bahkan Sehun maupun Chanyeol yang tadi merasa di 'goda' oleh sang Maknae EXO-M pun sedikit terkejut.

Pipi Tao memanas atas penuturan Kris barusan. Padahal mereka sepakat menyembunyikannya dari awal, tetapi baru saja pria Wu itu dengan mudahnya membocorkan rahasia mereka. "Kau membongkar rahasia kita, ge!"

Kris sedikit mengangkat kepala, mengecup kilat bibir peach Tao dan menyahut santai. "Biarkan saja. Lagipula gege lelah terus-terusan bersembunyi hanya untuk berkencan denganmu, Tao-er.."

"Ugh... Gege~"

Tao yang malu-malu atas perkataan Kris membuat ke-4 pria yang sedang memperhatikan keduanya mengeluarkan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Luhan dan Lay yang berbunga-bunga karena couple kesayangan mereka ternyata adalah real, sementara Sehun beserta Chanyeol yang langsung patah hati. Padahal mereka berharap kejadian dimana Tao tengah menggoda mereka bukanlah sekedar khayalan semata.

"M-maaf, ini pesanan kalian, Tuan..." sang pelayan wanita yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan memegang nampan, berujar gugup. Pasalnya ia mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi. Dari wajahnya yang memerah, memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa dirinya tertarik dengan pasangan g*y.

Dan ketika hendak meletakkan nampan berisi pesanan pada meja yang tersedia, matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya berteriak histeris. Kris tengah mengecupi punggung tangan pria yang memangku kepalanya dengan gemas. "AAAAAAA! BOLEHKAH AKU MENGAMBIL GAMBAR KALIAN BERDUA?!" pekiknya histeris.

Luhan mendengus. 'Shipper gila..' rutuknya dalam hati. Seakan melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya pun tak ada bedanya dengan wanita tersebut.

 **FIN**

Jelek? Biarin.  
Gaje? Biarin juga :'p  
Iseng-iseng doang kok buatnya :'

semoga suka:'*

 **Sign; Cattaon Candy**


End file.
